Now You See Me
by Prettylittlestephie
Summary: This Fan Fiction is set in the AU where Jenna and Alison are friends upon Jenna's arrival. But what happens to that friendship when Jenna finds out a secret about Ali that could cause Ali's downfall?
1. Prologue: The Arrival

Now You See Me...

Pretty Little Liars Fan Fiction by PrettyLittleStephie ( .com)

_This Fan Fiction is set in the AU where Jenna and Alison are friends upon Jenna's arrival. But what happens to that friendship when Jenna finds out a secret about Ali that could cause Ali's downfall? _

Prologue: An Arrival

17-year old Jenna Marshall looked out the passenger side window of the moving truck as it rolled up to the curb of her new house. She and her father were moving in with her new stepmother and stepbrother in Rosewood, Pensylvania. It wasn't too far from her former home in Philly, but it might as well be different countries. Rosewood was perfect, pristine. Not a piece of grass was cut too short and every lawn looked perfect. Philly was nice, but it was a bit more urban than Rosewood seemed to be. As the trucked came to a stop, Jenna opened the truck door and slid out of her seat, propping her sunglasses on the top of her head. She took a good look at the house she and her new family would be inhabiting. It was very big. Much bigger than the house they lived in back in Philly. She then turned her focus towards the other houses on the street, all as perfect and pristine as her own. She wondered what kind of people lived in those houses. Would her best friend live there? Or her worst enemy?

She turned back towards her house as she saw her stepbrother, Toby walking up the driveway with a box in his arms. A tiny smile curled up at the corners of her lips. She slowly followed him up the driveway, watching as he made his way up the stairs to the bedrooms. She let a few seconds pass before she continued to follow him as he lead her to a bedroom in the back of the hall. She stealthly walked into the room, quietly closing the door behind her as she walked up behind him. Once she reached him, she gently wrapped her arms around his waist. As she rested her head against his back, she sighed, "You know, I think this move will be really good for us. Don't you agree?" Toby shook his head, pulling away from her, "No, Jenna. I'm starting new here. Whatever happened between us can't happen again." Jenna, trying not to be let down by his response, smiled playfully, "You say that now..." She said softly, "But will you be saying that later?" She asked with a soft giggle as her fingers began undoing the buttons of his shirt. Toby pulled away from her hold, turning towards her with a stern look on his face, "What did I just say, Jenna? Never again." He said as he walked past her and back out of the room. She turned, watching him as he left the room. She wasn't ready for their relationship to be over. There had to be some way to keep him with her. But what?

Later in the day, after most of the things had been put away, Jenna decided that now was as good a time as any to take a walk around the neighborhood and get herself acquainted. Who knew? Maybe she'd meet one of her new neighbors. Just as she was turning down the next street, she heard a laugh. Jenna stopped at the curb, looking around for the owner of the laugh. It obviously belonged to a girl, possibly Jenna's age. Suddenly, a pretty blond girl, who just happened to be Jenna's age, came running out of someone's backyard. "I'm sorry! I gotta go. I'll come back later, okay?" She said, blowing whoever that was a kiss before turning and running down the street back towards Jenna's street. She didn't know why, but Jenna was very intrigued by this mystery girl. She had this feeling that the girl would end up either being her greatest ally or her worst nemesis. Either way, Jenna had this incredible urge to know her. And just who was that person she was talking to? She placed her sunglasses back on the bridge of her nose, that trademark smirk of hers appearing on her face as she continued her walk down the next street.


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Now You See Me...

Pretty Little Liars Fan Fiction by PrettyLittleStephie ( .com)

_This Fan Fiction is set in the AU where Jenna and Alison are friends upon Jenna's arrival. But what happens to that friendship when Jenna finds out a secret about Ali that could cause Ali's downfall?_

Chapter 1: The Meeting

The next day, Jenna set herself up an appointment at the salon to get her hair done before she began school. There was something very exciting about starting off at a new High School. She had the oppotunity to be someone else. She wouldn't have to be the quiet, shy girl she was last year. She wanted to be a reinvention of herself, and it seemed like a new hairstyle was the perfect start to the new Jenna.

Once she was checked in, Jenna settled into one of the salon chairs, checking herself out int he mirror. The hairdresser told Jenna to take a seat and that she'd be right with her. Once the hairdresser walked away, Jenna heard a girl's voice coming from her right side. "You're the girl who moved into the old Robinson house, right?" Jenna turned towards the voice, seeing that it was the intriguing girl from yesterday. Jenna smiled sweetly, shrugging her shoulders, "I guess I am." She said with a laugh, "I'm Jenna. You are?" The other girl smiled back, "I'm Alison but...you would've found that out eventually." she said with a laugh. Jenna furrowed her eyebrow curiously. Either this girl was really full of herself, or she was some sort of Queen Bee in these parts. "So it seems as if we're neighbors." Alison continued. "I'm so glad. The Robinsons were like...religious freaks. They handed out pamplets on Halloween and everything." She said with an eye roll. Jenna gave Aliso a forced smile and a nod of her head. Just then, Alison's hairdresser reemerged, ready to lead Alison back to the hair washing station. Alison stood up, standing right beside Jenna as she looked down at her. "You know, I just have this feeling about you. I think we're going to be friends." She said with a creepy ominence. Jenna just gave Alison another smile, trying to evaluate what the girl had just said. The words had definitely stuck with the girl.

About an hour later, as Jenna was walking out of the salon, she saw that Alison was outside waiting for her. Alison was propped against the side of the building. Once she saw Jenna walk out the door, she pushed herself off the wall, approaching Jenna as she began to walk down the street. "So we didn't get much of a chance to talk back there. I feel like we should get to know each other. You know, since we'll be neighbors and all." Jenna turned her head towards Alison, giving her a curious look. This girl definitely seemed to want to know about Jenna. But just how much was she willing to reveal? She obviously couldn't tell this girl about her torrid relationship with Toby. And other than that, there wasn't much to know. Jenna shrugged her shoulders, nervously, "What's there to say? I moved here from Philly. Just got into town yesterday." Alison seemed to be interested in just that little tidbit of information.

"Philly, huh? What made you leave?"

"My stepmom got a job here so we all rooted up and moved to suburbia."

"Interesting. Got any brothers and sisters?"

That question made Jenna cringe. After a second, Jenna gulped and nodded her head, "A stepbrother. His name is Toby. He's a year older than me."

The smile on Ali's lips spread every wider across her face. "Sounds delicious. You'll have to introduce us."

Jenna tried to keep the smile on her face, but it was hard. She shook her head with a laugh, "Toby's...different, Alison. I'm not sure if you two are compatible."

Alison laughed, "You don't know me yet. You'll see that everyone's compatible with me. And please...call me Ali."

As they continued to walk down the street, Jenna attempted to turn the subject of the conversation onto Ali. "Enough about me. What about you, Ali? What's your story?"

Alison waved the question off dismissively with a wave of her hand, "Oh, me? Just your typical, perfect, teenage girl." She said with a giggle, bumping her hip into Ali's playfully, as if they had been best friends for years.

Jenna smiled, but rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses. _Oh great. _Jenna thought, _Another conceited, self-absorbed bitch._ But just as she thought that, Jenna looked around at the different people on the sidewalk. They all seemed to be looking at the two of them. "It's Ali!", she heard someone say in a hushed whisper behind her. "Who's that girl that's with her?" She heard the guy next to her say. Jenna couldn't help but notice that everyone seemed to stop what they were doing when Ali walked by. Was she really the Queen Bee of Rosewood?

"You seem to have quite a following..." Jenna said aside to Alison as they continued to walk.

Alison smirked as if she dealt with this everyday of her life. "That's nothing." Ali insisted, "They know who their Queen is." She said with a giggle.

"Ali!" Jenna heard a girl call from behind them. As the two girls turned around, Jenna saw four other girls walking up to them. Jenna heard Ali sigh as the gave the girls a smile.

"Hello, ladies. Have you met Jenna? She and her family live in the Robinson's old house. Jenna, this is Aria, Spencer, Emily and Hanna. The girls." Ali announced dubiously.

Jenna gave them all a smile as the girl Ali introduced as Spencer asked, "Ali, where have you been? We were supposed to have our annual sleepover last weekend."

Ali waved the question off, "I'm sorry, girls. Something came up. I had to cancel. You understand, right?"

The girls certainly didn't look like the understood, but it seemed as if they didn't have a choice in the matter. It was clear that Ali was something of a leader to these girls. Jenna envied that sort of power. It made her admire Alison even more, even with her obvious faults.

"Anyway, Jenna and I must be going. I've volunteered myself to show her around. Catch up later, girls?" She said as she linked her arm through Jenna's and pulled her away before Jenna even had a chance to say goodbye to the other girls, leaving them in the dust with hurt looks on their faces. Jenna turned back to look at them as they walked away from them, seeing the envy in their eyes as they watched their best friend leave with someone new.

All of a sudden, Jenna was curious about Ali's relationship with those girls. It definitely didn't seem like a positive relationship, that was for sure. "Are they the minions?" Jenna asked teasingly.

"You could say that." Ali responded in a serious tone. "They're nice girls they're just...I dunno. I saw potential in them some time ago. Now...they've just lost what I used to see in them, I guess." She replied, looking over at Jenna, almost as if she saw that same potential in her. Only, Jenna wouldn't be satisified with a role as a minion. No, if she and Ali were going to be friends, they would be equals. Jenna wouldn't have it any other way.

Suddenly, as the two girls continued their tour of Rosewood, Alison's phone rang. The two girls stopped as Ali looked at her phone. Whoever was calling her must've been important. The smile drained from her face as she unlinked her arm from Jenna's giving her a forced smile, "You know...that's my mom. She's probably going to want me to come home." She said with a nervous laugh as she began to walk in the opposite direction, "We'll talk later, okay? You know you're way home, right?" She called as she turned away and answered her phone, "What?!" Jenna heard Ali say in a hushed tone.

Jenna watched Alison as she walked down the street, having a frantic conversation with whoever was on the other line. One thing was for sure though, it definitely WASN'T her mother on the other end of the line. Could it possibly be the mystery person Ali had been talking to the other day? Now, Jenna was more curious than ever. But what would Ali uncover? Would it be enough to dethrone the Queen Bee?


	3. Chapter 2: The First Day

Now You See Me...

Pretty Little Liars Fan Fiction by PrettyLittleStephie ( .com)

_This Fan Fiction is set in the AU where Jenna and Alison are friends upon Jenna's arrival. But what happens to that friendship when Jenna finds out a secret about Ali that could cause Ali's downfall?_

_*NOTE*: This chapter might get a little uncomfortable for some, so please read with caution. If you have any problems or comments, please let me know via Tumblr. Thank you._

Chapter 2: The First Day

It was a beautiful day in Rosewood, as usual. Not a cloud in the sky. It seemed fitting for a first day of school. Jenna kept going back and forth between feeling excited, to feeling anxious and nauseated. As much as she kept trying to tell herself that Rosewood High is like any other school, it didn't seem to help calm her nerves. Jenna had planned to meet Alison at her house before school so they could walk together. Well, rather, Alison _told_ Jenna to meet her at Ali's house before school. So after taking one final look in the mirror, Jenna left her bedroom and headed downstairs.

Once she got to the kitchen, she saw Toby making himself a bowl of cereal. She stopped where she was, gulping a bit before walking tentatively into the kitchen. "T-Toby...I want to say I'm sorry for the way I acted the other day." she said nervously as she stepped closer to him. "I...I just miss you. You can't blame me for that." She said with a humorless laugh.

Toby rolled his eyes, stepping back away from Jenna as he folded his arms over his chest.  
"I told you, Jenna. I'm starting over. There's nothing between us anymore." He declared before grabbing his bowl of cereal and walking past Jenna to the dining room table.

Jenna turned towards him, the apologetic smile wiped from her face. "Yeah, well what if you didn't have a say in the matter?"

Toby looked up from his bowl of cereal, "What do you mean?"

" 'Oh, Daddy. I tried to tell him not to, but he just wouldn't listen!' " She said, pretending as if she were talking to her father.

He shook his head, "They wouldn't believe you."

Jenna barked out a laugh, "What? Do you think they're going to believe that I pushed myself onto you?" She shook her head, "Toby, Toby, Toby...Don't you see that you have a lot more to lose in this situation than I do?" she said walking over to the dining room table, taking the seat right next to him. "I'm not asking for much. I just want you. Is that so bad?" She asked, her hand resting itself on Toby's leg as she leaned in closer. "I won't tell...if you won't." She whispered once her lips got close enough to his ear, then she placed a kiss on his cheek, causing Toby to visably cringe.

After the brief meeting with Toby, Jenna made her way next door to Alison's house. Once she knocked on the door, she was greeted by a very handsome boy a few years older than Jenna. She smiled faintly, "I'm Jenna, the neighbor. I'm here to meet Alison?"

The boy checked Jenna out, a small smirk of approval coming to his face as he turned back towards the house and called out Ali's name.

A few seconds later, Ali came waltzing down the stairs, looking as flawless as ever. She gave what Jenna assumed was Ali's brother an annoyed look, "You can go now," she said before walking towards Jenna.

The brother scoffed and rolled his eyes before ascending back up the stairs.

Ali smiled at Jenna, "Don't mind Jason. He just stays in his bedroom all day watching porn and getting stoned." She said with a roll of her eye. But then her mood turned excited, "So. Ready for your first day at Rosewood High?"

Jenna smiled back at Ali, shrugging her shoulders, "As I'll ever be, I guess."

"Stick with me, sweetie. It might be a shark tank, but I'm at the top of the food chain." She said with a satisfied smile before the two girls turned and walked down the driveway.

By the time Ali and Jenna arrived at Rosewood High, the campus was already full of students. And, just like yesterday, when they arrived, everyone else seemed to stop what they were doing to watch the two girls walk into the building.

"There's that girl again" "Who _is _she?" "And how did she get to hang out with Alison DiLaurentis?" Jenna heard the whispers coming from all around her, but she let it roll off her shoulders. Maybe it was good to have people talking. Jenna was tired of being the invisible girl. She liked being seen. And if she had to be with Alison to do it, then it was a risk she was willing to take.

Ali, obviously not getting tired of the attention for a second, smiled at the fellow classmates who were staring. It obviously didn't phase her at all, another thing Jenna admired about her new "friend".

Once Ali and Jenna were safely in the school building, the first people that the girls approached were Ali's friends from yesterday. Jenna was ready to stop and talk to them, but Ali completely ignored them, walking right past. Jenna glanced back at them, seeing the incredulous looks on their faces as they were treated like part of the scenery instead of friends. Jenna couldn't begin to image what those girls thought of her, and part of her felt a little bad about it. But new Jenna couldn't be bothered considering the feelings of others.

Jenna found the locker that she had been assigned to, and realized that it was really close to Ali's. Jenna wasn't sure if she liked that or not, but for now she didn't mind. As soon as the duo got to their lockers, they were greeted by a group of jocks.

"Did you miss me?" One of the jocks asked Ali.

Ali smirked and rolled her eyes, "Like a dog misses fleas." She said teasingly.

The boy put his hand to his heart, a look of pretend hurt on his face, "You're killing me, Ali." he said with a laugh. After a beat, the boy brought his attention to Jenna, "Why haven't you introduced us to your new friend yet?"

"Because I wanted to spare her, Noel." She said before reluctantly introducing the two, "Noel, this is Jenna Marshall. She just moved here a couple days ago. Jenna, meet Noel Kahn. Rosewood's resident jock and boywhore."

Noel smiled at Jenna, sticking his hand out, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Jenna. Welcome to Rosewood."

Jenna took Noel's hand, shaking it gently before tucking her hair behind her ear, "Nice to meet you, too."

Ali rolled her eyes, cutting in, "Down, boy. Do I need to get a hose?" She closed her locker and gently pulled Jenna towards the hallway. "It's in your best interest to stay away from Noel. He's a player and so are all of his stupid friends." she informed Jenna.

"You sound like you know from experience."

Ali blinked, obviously trying not to show how annoyed she was by Jenna's statement. "Once you live here long enough, you start to see how people really are."

Jenna wasn't buying her explanation, though. There was something underlying about Ali and Noel. Was he the person she had been talking to the other day? And if so, why was she so tight-lipped about it? If Jenna were dating someone as hot as Noel, she'd want the whole world to know. Who knew? Maybe Noel would be the person to help her forget about Toby.

Jenna's first day went rather smoothly. She liked most of her classes, and she didn't have to see Ali much during the day. In fact, the only time she saw her was during lunch and she was actually paying attention to her cronies for once. Jenna took the opportunity to enjoy some time to herself.

She found a seat under a nice shady tree and began to eat her lunch.

"So she picked you, did she?" Jenna heard from above her.

She looked up to see a girl standing in front of her, a chesire-like smile on her face. "She just has this way of making you feel special. Well, I wouldn't know from personal experience or anything, but I can only imagine." She said with a laugh before taking a seat next to Jenna under the tree.

This girl definitely wasn't part of the in-crowd or anything, but she seemed to be just as mesmerized by Ali as everyone else in this town. In fact, the girl was a little on the nerdy side, if Jenna could be completely honest. Trying not to show her irritation by being bothered during her lunch, she gave the girl a forced smile. "Do you know her well?" she asked curiously.

"I wish I did." She said wistfully. "She has this power over people I could only dream of having." After a second, she stopped herself, laughing again, "Silly me. I haven't even introduced myself. My name's Mona. You're Jenna. I've already heard all about you."

The fact that Mona knew about Jenna, when Jenna hadn't met Mona in her entire life made Jenna slightly uncomfortable. She figured it came with the territory of being seen with Rosewood's It Girl. How Alison had become so comfortable with it, Jenna would never know.

"I hope you've heard good things." She said with a nervous laugh.

Mona shook her head, "Nothing too incriminating." She said, giggling. However, right after that, her tone became serious. "I feel like I need to warn you about Ali, though. She...can be quite ruthless sometimes. Don't get on her bad side. It won't end well." She gave Jenna an apologetic smile. Almost as if she knew that Jenna didn't realize exactly what she'd gotten herself into.

Jenna nodded her head, trying not to look like she was effected by the tidbit of news she'd just gotten from Mona. Just who was this girl she had befriended? The mystery of Alison DiLaurentis seemed to be getting deeper and deeper. No longer did Jenna believe that Alison was this perfectly pristine popular Rosewood girl. No, there was something deeper about her that Jenna was just dying to uncover.


	4. Chapter 3: Sailing Smoothly

Now You See Me...

Pretty Little Liars Fan Fiction by PrettyLittleStephie ( .com)

_This Fan Fiction is set in the AU where Jenna and Alison are friends upon Jenna's arrival. But what happens to that friendship when Jenna finds out a secret about Ali that could cause Ali's downfall?_

Chapter 3: Sailing Smoothly

Although she wouldn't admit it, Jenna was actually starting to like it in Rosewood. She never would've imagined that she would fit in so well here. And in a place like Rosewood, "fitting in" was a pretty big deal.

She had to give Ali partial credit for getting her where she was today. She wouldn't deny that. But she also wouldn't deny that she got where she is because of herself, as well. Jenna had become charming and funny here, and the rest of the town had taken notice. Either they wanted to be Jenna's friend, or they wanted to be her boyfriend.

Nobody seemed to notice that more than Ali, who clearly wasn't used to sharing her spotlight with anyone. Sure she was proud of her creation, but she never thought that the pupil would end up surpassing the master. It irritated Ali, but she took it all with her usual grace.

As Jenna walked arm-in-arm with Ali down the hall the next morning, a familiar face caught her eye. Mona was standing along the side of the hall, giving Jenna a pitiful look. With a simple shake of her head, Mona's message was quite clear. It was almost as if the girl was saying, "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

And she was right. Jenna knew that there was something mysterious about Ali, but she never would've guessed that she was dangerous. It boggled Jenna's mind how it seemed like there was so much to this girl underneath the surface. It also boggled her mind how much she wanted to uncover it all.

As Jenna got to her locker, she saw Noel standing a couple feet away talking to his football buddies. He looked her way as she approached her locker, giving Jenna that trademark Noel Kahn smile of his. Jenna gave him a smile in return, looking away coyly as she unlocked her locker. Jenna couldn't help but notice Ali standing right next to her from the corner of her eye. If Jenna didn't know any better, it looked as if she mouthed something to Noel. But when she looked back up, Ali's attention was already on someone else.

"I promised the girls I'd eat lunch with them today." Ali informed Jenna with a unenthusiastic roll of her eyes. "You gonna be okay eating alone today?"

"I'll survive." Jenna replied with a laugh, almost as if Ali insisted Jenna needed her to be around every second of the day.

"Don't have any fun without me." Ali said with a wink before turning and walking away.

Later that day at lunch, Jenna found herself a seat by herself in the cafeteria. But she wasn't alone for long. Just as she was beginning to eat, she was joined by Noel Kahn.

"You're way too pretty to be eating all alone." He said as he took a seat across from her.

"I don't mind the peace and quiet." She replied, giving him a playful smile.

"So where is the partner in crime?" he inquired.

Jenna nudged her head in the direction of the table Ali shared with the other girls, "They have custody of her for lunch today." She said jokingly.

He looked in their direction, an irritated look coming across his face, almost as if he didn't like the fact that they were eating together. The look was gone rather quickly, though, a smile replacing it as he looked back at Jenna. "So, there was something I wanted to talk to you about the other day, but I didn't have the chance."

Jenna was all ears. She nodded her head, setting her drink down.

Noel leaned in closer, resting against his arms, and Jenna did the same.

"I'm not sure what Ali's shown you of Rosewood, but I bet it's no where near what I can show you."

Jenna smiled, raising a curious eyebrow, "Besides the mall, she hasn't shown me much. You mean to tell me there's more?"

"Lots. And I'd love to show you. Will you let me?" He asked.

Just as she was about to answer, Ali emerged at their table. "Jenna is he bothering you? Noel doesn't seem to know when to stop sometimes."

Noel rolled his eyes, but Jenna shook her head, "No, he actually just asked me out, and I was just about to say yes."

Ali bit the inside of her cheek, not wanting to look upset, but she actually was. "Great." She lied. "You two will have fun together." She said, looking back and forth between Jenna and Noel before getting up and walking back to the table with the girls.

"Is it just me, or does she seem unhappy about our date?" She asked Noel.

Noel shrugged his shoulders, "It doesn't bother me, if it doesn't bother you." He said with that smile again.

Jenna smiled in return, shaking her head, "Are you kidding me? I don't let her bother me very often. I'll talk to you tomorrow?" She said, biting her lip.

"Can't wait." He said, giving her a wink before getting up and joining his friends back at his own table.

Jenna glanced back over at Ali and found that she had been looking in their direction. When Jenna caught her eye, Ali quickly looked away. Jenna smiled to herself, feeling a little joy in Ali's dismay.


	5. Chapter 4: A Warning

Now You See Me...

Pretty Little Liars Fan Fiction by PrettyLittleStephie ( .com)

_This Fan Fiction is set in the AU where Jenna and Alison are friends upon Jenna's arrival. But what happens to that friendship when Jenna finds out a secret about Ali that could cause Ali's downfall?_

Chapter 4: A Warning

At the end of the day, Jenna waited for Ali at their usual meeting place so they could walk home together. When she saw Ali approach, she put her hand on Ali's arm, stopping her.

"I-I need to ask you. Are you okay with me going out with Noel tomorrow?"

Ali hesitated for a second before giving Jenna an uncomfortably fake smile. "Of course. I won't admit to anyone else, but...you make a cute couple."

But Jenna could see right through Ali. Giving her a knowing look, Jenna replied, "Ali..."

Ali sighed reluctantly before putting her hand on Jenna's back, pushing her gently as a gesture to start walking. "There's something I should've told you earlier. Something about me and Noel."

Jenna gulped, "Y-yeah?"

Ali nodded guiltily, "Me and Noel...dated a while back." She confessed, as if she were confessing to murder. "It wasn't anything long-term or anything." She added quickly. She shrugged her shoulders, "He cheated on me." She said somberly, "And...I consider you a friend. I'd hate for the same thing to happen to you."

Jenna tried her best not to roll her eyes in front of Ali, but it was difficult. Somehow, Jenna knew that Ali didn't have her best interest at heart. Did Ali still harbor feelings for Noel? It sure did seem like it.

Jenna smiled softly at Ali, "Your concern is really sweet. But...I think he at least deserves a chance. He says he's going to take me on a tour of Rosewood." She said excitedly, biting her lip. "Sounds fun, doesn't it?"

Ali smiled fakely, nodding her head, "Like a blast." She replied, "Just...be careful, okay?"

"I'm a big girl, Ali. I think I'll be alright," Jenna laughed.

Shrugging her shoulders, Ali replied, "Fine. But you can't say I didn't warn you when you end up crying into a tub of Ben and Jerry's."

"Whatever happened must've been pretty bad, huh?"

Jenna could feel Ali tense up beside her as the question was asked. But she redeemed herself rather quickly, shaking her head, "You have no idea. But...if you want to learn that lesson yourself, I can only try to stop you. It's your decision."

By that time, they had reached their houses, Ali gave Jenna a quick goodbye, like she wanted to avoid anymore conversation about Noel. Jenna walked up the driveway to her house, suddenly having a topic she was just dying to talk to Noel about.


End file.
